Cookies, Movies, and Mermen
by I Heart Kid Chino
Summary: A fun story about RyanSophie, brother and sister bonding time while Sandy and Kirsten are away for the weekend, courtesy of The Little Mermaid, hunger, and a cookie jar. Future fic. Please Review! Chapter 10/Monday Night up.
1. Friday

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, so here is a fun little idea I had about Ryan/Sophie bonding time, with a little bit of Seth thrown in. Enjoy, and please review! I Heart Kid Chino

_Cookies, Movies, and Mermen_

Friday night, 7:30pm 

"**SOPHIE ROSE COHEN, GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!"**

Ryan was seriously regretting he and Seth's offer to look after Sophie while Kirsten and Sandy were away for the weekend.

"Of course Sophie decides only to muck up in the half-hour time span when Seth goes out to get groceries." Ryan mutters to no one in particular, standing in the Cohen kitchen, looking up to see Sophie, while feeling very sorry for himself all at the same time.

Sophie swung her head around to see Ryan standing there with his hands on his hips and a serious death stare printed across his face. If looks could kill…

Sophie tried her hardest to give Ryan the "poor little me" look she was oh so famous for, while also trying her very hard not to look guilty with one arm cradling the cookie jar, the other fishing inside, and the remnants of chocolate chips all over her face.

"But I'm hungry Ryannnn" Sophie whined, sitting up on the sky-high ledge that the cookie jar called home.

"Soph, I told you Seth will be home any minute now, kay? In fact I'll call him right now just for you, as long as you get down from there before you fall."

"Kay" Sophie replied, deciding that it was a fair enough deal. "I'm such a good climber, huh Ryan?"

Ryan glared warningly at the little blue eyed, golden haired girl.

"Okay, okay I'm coming"

"Just as persistent as Kirsten, but in the form of a four year-old." Ryan whispered under his breath. Sophie reached downward towards Ryan's big, strong arms that would rescue her from her latest adventure.

"Good girl" Ryan soothed while reaching up to the ledge to get little miss 'Mount Everest' down.

Ryan lowered Sophie gently to the ground and watched her run off towards the living room, no doubt to watch 'The Little Mermaid' once again, because according to Sophie, it was the best movie ever.

Ryan made his way over to the kitchen phone next to the fridge and plugged in the numbers to Seth's cell.

One ring, two rings…"Why hello Ryan my buddy, what up in the Cohen hizzy?" Seth asked, trying his best to sound as gangsta as he could.

"No, the question is, where's the food, Sophie is getting a little restless, and by 'a little', I mean a lot. Dude, come home, I need reinforcements… I can't handle a four year old mini-Kirsten on my own." Ryan spieled out.

"Woah… someone is in waaaay over their heads." Seth pointed out to Ryan.

"Yea thanks, just come home already… Sophie ain't the only one who's hungry."

"Okay I'm comin', see you soon."

'Click'

Ryan hung up the phone, starving to death and just plain pissed off.

"Wonder what Soph's watching…" Ryan wondered silently.

Ryan strolled over to the couch in the adjoining living room, and plonked down next to Sophie.

"Watching 'The Little Mermaid' again?"

"Yep"

Ryan watched the different emotions play out on little Sophie's face while she continued watching Ariel try and wiggle herself out of the giant clam that she was currently stuck in. Sophie was praying, hoping, wishing that Sebastian and Flounder would provide enough strength to help Ariel escape, already knowing that she eventually would, as she had seen it at least twenty times before.

"See Ryan, Ariel is a princess who is a mermaid, and she loves a man who is not a mermaid and who doesn't live underwater."

"I know Soph, ya told me yesterday," Ryan chuckled to himself, "but I think man mermaids are called mermen." Ryan corrected.

"Since when do you know that 'man mermaids are called mermen', Ryan? Cos it doesn't sound even remotely gay…" Seth sarcastically called out as he walked into the living room, hands full of groceries.

"What's gay?" Sophie questioned the boys.

Silence…

"Uh it's…it's, um…" Ryan stuttered.

"It means 'happy', sis." Seth provided Sophie with an answer, while avoiding an awkward conversation with his littlest sibling.

"Oh… yeah Ryan is pretty gay, then." Sophie smiled up at Ryan, proud of herself for 'complimenting' her big brother. But Ryan was too busy giving Seth probably the biggest death stare in history to notice his sister's angelic smile. Seth was trying his hardest to contain himself and not burst out laughing, while wearing a very smug, very 'I'm so proud of myself right now' look on his face.

"Yes Soph, he is, isn't he?.. Come on you two, try and drag yourself away from the mermen… dinner's here" Seth smiled cheekily at Ryan… This weekend was going to be so much fun.

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So here is the next chapter. I'm not too sure where this story is going at the moment, so please review and tell me whether I should continue or not. Also, I don't know the American movie ratings system, so I used the Aussie system. Enjoy! I Heart Kid Chino

_Cookies, Movies, and Mermen – Chapter Two_

Saturday, 7:37am 

"**Ryannnn… Ryannnn… Come on Ryannnn, get up sleepy head!"**

Sophie was practically sitting on top of Ryan who had just been enjoying the peacefulness of the one day of the week where he could sleep in for as long as he wanted… Saturday. That is, until about five seconds ago when Sophie had rudely woken him up.

"What the hell?" Ryan lifted his sleepy head to see what was on top of him…Sophie. Ryan groaned.

"Ryan… don't sware! Mummy said that swearing is naughty, and if I say something naughty she sends me to my room. So you can't leave this poolhouse 'til I say so."

"Aw, I'm sorry Soph." Ryan tried as hard as he could to look sincere and not smile.

"It's kay Ryan."

"Okay, how 'bout you hop off of me so that I can get up hey?"

"Nope" Sophie stayed right where she was, sitting on top of his chest with her arms crossed, and a very serious look on her face. Ryan was pretty sure his lungs were going to be permanently squashed within the next two minutes or so.

"First we are going to plan what we are gonna do today, kay?" Sophie said in a businesswoman-like fashion. Sophie knew she was great at planning what to do for a day, especially when she had Ryan wrapped around her little finger.

"Nope, first you're gonna get off me, THEN we're gonna plan what we'll do today… deal?"

"Deal"

Sophie climbed her way off of Ryan and sat down on the bed beside him.

"So what would you like to do today Soph?" Ryan questioned, hoping that she would say something like 'nothing, I'd love to stay home all day', but he knew that that was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Well we could go to the aquarium and look at fishies, but not sharks cos I'm pretty scared of those." Ryan cursed on the inside, today was gonna be awesome… not. No matter what, Ryan was definitely not going to spend his day learning about which fish are native to Southern California.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea", Ryan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "or, you know, we could do something else, like… see a movie." 'Damn it' Ryan hissed internally, he had just dug himself into an even bigger hole. Seeing a movie with a four year old? Did he really think he was going to end up seeing the latest 'Spiderman' with a very small, very impressionable little girl?

"Yeahhhhh!!" Sophie was bubbling with excitement. What a great idea!

"OR something else"

"Nuh. I wanna see a movie".

"Come on Soph, isn't there something else that sounds a bit better… what about…uh…ten pin bowling, hey? Bowling's pretty cool." Ryan tried to interest Sophie in something else… anything else, as long as it wasn't a kid's movie.

Without warning, the poolhouse doors swung open, and Seth stood at the door, smiling.

"Bowling's pretty cool, eh Ryan? There's a line and a half." Ryan rolled his eyes. It was too early for Seth's… Seth-ness. "Can I quote you on that one?" Seth continued, teasing Ryan.

"Funny, Seth" Ryan glared at him from across the room.

"Sethy, guess what? We're seeing a movie today!" Sophie grinned.

"Reeeeally? Cos the new 'X-men' came out yesterday, and it would be so awesome…" Ryan interrupted him before he could finish.

"No way, dude. We're not taking a four-year-old to see an M rated movie." Argued Ryan.

"Fine, Superman is PG" Seth tried to reason him.

"I dun wanna see Superman, that's silly." Sophie complained, "I wanna see the new 'Cinderella' movie."

Seth and Ryan exchanged glances of 'no, no, no, anything but a Disney princess.' They were both pretty sure that the movie was going to be the worst movie either one of them would ever see… EVER! Looks like they were going to have to grin and bear it. As much as the boys denied it, they were such softies, and Sophie would have her way in the end!

* * *

Saturday, 11:49pm

'**Crunch, Crunch, Crunch' was the only sound that could be heard in the Cohen kitchen as Sophie devoured her peanut butter sandwich.** After a while, Sophie got bored of waiting for Seth and Ryan to get ready for the movies. She just wanted to go and see 'Cinderella' find the man of her dreams already. So in the meantime, Sophie decided that she would have some fun of her own.

About five minutes later, Ryan and Seth strolled towards the kitchen, ready to take Sophie to the movie. As the boys turned the corner from the family room into the kitchen, they stopped dead in their tracks, both of their jaws dropping.

There standing in front of them was little Sophie, covered in peanut butter, holding a spoon full of the gooey substance in her right hand, and pulling the spoon back getting ready to fling the sticky clump against the walls with her left, just like she had been doing for the last five minutes. Sophie had decided to see how well the peanut butter would stick to the walls of the kitchen. It was then that the boys realised that Sophie + unsupervised + peanut butter, equals DISASTER!

"Sophie…" Ryan began, unsure how to even start to say everything that was on he and Seth's minds.

"Sophie Rose drop the spoon, and put your hands behind your head." Seth yelled out, cop show style.

"Nuh-uh" Sophie said with a very mischievous grin on her face.

Sophie turned to face the boys, getting her weapon ready to fire straight at them, and started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Sophie, don't even think about it miss… If Seth and I get one speck of peanut butter on us, then you can forget about seeing that movie." Ryan scolded.

Sophie weighed the odds: Movie… or covering her brothers in peanut butter. After a long hard think, she decided that even though she wouldn't get to see the movie, the latter would totally be worth it. Using all of her spoon-flicking skills, she flung a glob towards Ryan.

'SLAP!'

Ryan stood there, open-mouthed, his face covered in peanut butter that was slowly, but surely dripping down onto his shirt. 'Now to get Seth' Sophie thought.

'SLAP!'

Seth didn't move for a few seconds out of shock, and Sophie was starting to wonder what she had gotten herself into… but she decided it was still worth it all.

Seth and Ryan turned to look at each other, and nodded in unison.

'Uh-Oh' Sophie thought.

"You're so going down little girl!" Seth screamed as he and Ryan ran towards the peanut butter jar, stuck their hands inside of it and mushed it all over Sophie! It was ON.

**Thanks for reading, everyone. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Next Chapter – Saturday Afternoon: **Sophie, Ryan and Seth go to the movie.


	3. Saturday Afternoon

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thankyou so much for all the reviews, they all inspired me to continue with this fic. Just to let everyone know, there won't be too many more chapters (probably four more after this), as Sandy and Kirsten are only away for the weekend, BUT I will definitely be writing new stories, cos I'm officially addicted. Anyway, there was a request by **Kursk **to somehow incorporate girlfriends in future chapters, and so I decided to write Summer into this chapter and possibly the next! Also, thanks for the reminder **Samala**; as you can see I fixed the summary. I am definitely updating this story at least once every 2-3 days. Thanks so much everyone (especially to all my reviewers. Thanks guys!!), sorry for the long author's note, and finally: keep the reviews coming! Enjoy! I Heart Kid Chino.

_Cookies, Movies, and Mermen – Chapter Three_

Saturday, 12:06pm 

"**Okay, what the hell is wrong with you two?"**

Summer Roberts had just stepped into the Cohen kitchen, looking for her boyfriend, Seth, when she stumbled upon what was probably the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen: Seth and Ryan, covered in peanut butter from head to toe. There had obviously been some kind of 'peanut butter war' going on just a few minutes before Summer had found them. Summer was beginning to wonder how the boys' mental health was…

"Hey pumpkin…" Seth was trying to stop Summer from going into a rage blackout, "I can totally explain all this."

Summer just stood there with her hands planted firmly on her hips, eyeing them with a bewildered look on her face.

"I don't even know where to start… just… just… what the hell?" Summer was (for possibly the first time in her life) speechless.

After a fairly lengthy pause, Summer continued. "I knew you'd both eventually crack… I mean, sure you guys were weird to start off with, especially you Seth, but a peanut butter food fight? Are you guys, like, four-year-olds? You two should seriously, like, consider therapy, or something."

"No sweety, it's not what it looks like… we came into the kitchen, and Sophie started flinging peanut butter at us." Seth tried to explain.

"Yeah, and so of course we had to fight back. We refused to get owned by a four year old." Ryan agreed

"Ahuh… sure, I believe you." Summer taunted.

"Really?" Seth asked.

"NO, of course not ass-hat. If you two are so innocent, and sweet little Sophie is so guilty, then where is she, huh?"

"She's taking a bath so we can still go to the movies." Ryan explained.

"Sophie was probably in the bath the whole time this little 'war' was happening. She's not crazy enough to start a war involving peanut butter… unlike you two. She's such a little angel." Summer retorted.

Okay, Summer, when I asked you to come to the movies with us to help mind Sophie, I wasn't expecting you to come over and go all rage blackout style on our ass. We're freaking innocent, kay?" Seth argued.

"Whatevs… you can make it up to me by cleaning this crap up. Peanut butter is gnarly… Ew. I'm gonna go get Sophie dressed and ready to go, and this kitchen better be clean by the time we come downstairs."

"Okay sweety, it'll be all cleaned up by the time you can say 'Seth and Ryan are innocent'". Seth smiled innocently. He always obeyed Summer's orders. He knew what the consequences would be if he didn't: a rage blackout, and as much as he didn't like to admit it, her rage blackouts scared him! Summer smiled contently as she walked out of the kitchen to go and find Sophie. Putting people to work was her niche.

* * *

Saturday, 12:06pm 

"**So what will it be, Soph? Skittles, or M&Ms?"**

Summer and Sophie were standing at the movie theatre's candy counter, having trouble deciding on which type of lollies to get for munching on during 'Cinderella'. Yes, that's right, 'Cinderella'. As much as the boys argued, whined and complained that 'Cinderella' was a 'boring chick flick', the girls weren't changing their minds.

"Ummmm… M&Ms, please Summ." Sophie decided that chocolate was perfect for the movie.

The girls paid for the M&Ms, and made their way over to the boys, who were standing just outside the entrance that they would shortly step through to get to the movie theatre.

"Okay so did you boys get the tickets?" Summer asked and then winked at Sophie. Seeing Ryan and Seth buy tickets to 'Cinderella' was going to be hilarious.

"No, not yet," Seth explained, "we're waiting until the line at the ticket booth gets shorter to avoid dying from embarrassment."

The girls burst out into laughter, as the boys' faces went a deep maroon colour.

"Oh, suck it up guys. Hurry up and get the tickets. Sophie and I want to go and get good seats." Summer was looking forward to seeing this.

The boys slowly but surely made their way over to the ticket booth, and queued up in the line. Just in front of them were six ten-year-old girls. The line quickly shortened, and the little girls stepped up to the booth.

"Hi, I'd like to get six tickets to 'Cinderella' please." One of the girls asked the movie theatre worker who was sitting behind the counter.

"Sure thing." The guy replied as he handed over the tickets to the little girl who gave him the money.

The six girls stepped to the side to wait until they were allowed to go in. As they did this, Seth and Ryan stepped up to the counter to order.

"Hey dude, uh, four tickets to 'Cinderella' please." Seth asked as quietly as he could, as to avoid embarrassment from being heard.

"Sorry, man, I didn't hear you…"

"Four tickets to 'Cinderella', please. Seth repeated a little louder. The boys were pretty sure no one heard them, when suddenly they heard a flood of giggles coming from behind them. They turned around to see who was laughing, and it was just what they both had been dreading. The six little girls, along with their six mothers were giggling and snickering at what they had just heard Seth say.

"Oh man, that's not fun." Seth and Ryan both felt like sinking into the ground out of embarrassment.

The boys collected the tickets and walked over to the girls, who snatched two of the four tickets out of their hands, ran through the entrance, and into the designated movie theatre. Ryan and Seth followed closely behind them. As they turned the corner into the movie theatre, the boys could not believe their eyes. The room was crowded with dozens of little girls. The two guys looked at each other in horror. They were NOT going in there!

"Come on you two, hurry up, the movie's starting." Sophie said as she grabbed their hands and practically dragged them into the theatre. As the four of them sat down into their chosen seats, the two girls chatted excitedly about what the movie might hold. Ryan and Seth groaned. This was going to be a long movie.

* * *

Saturday, 1:34pm

"**That's right Cinderella, he doesn't deserve you, he doesn't love you like the prince does! Yes, marry the prince!" **Seth yelled out to no one in particular as he was sitting in the movie, with tears streaming down his face, out of happiness for Cinderella, of course. Summer, Ryan and Sophie all simultaneously turned and stared at Seth. Did he really just say that?

"What?" Seth asked them as he felt them stare, "She doesn't belong with him, okay?" Seth pulled out another tissue from Summer's purse and wiped the tears from his eyes. Summer and Ryan looked at each other incredulously as Sophie turned back to watch the movie, mesmerised by Cinderella's beautiful blue, sparkly dress.

"You go girl!" Seth yelled again.

"Shut up, Cohen. Stop being such a girl." Summer whispered to Seth, who just gave her his puppy dog eyes. Summer suppressed giggles and patted his back to calm him down.

"It's okay Cohen, she'll marry the prince in the end." Summer soothed.

"You promise?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Do you need a hug Sethy?" Sophie asked as Ryan and Summer laughed quietly. Sophie made her way across to Seth and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Summer was laughing her head off internally, along with Ryan as they stared at a wimpy Seth. He was worse than Sophie! And Sophie was four…

A few minutes later, they walked out of the theatre, all of them satisfied from the happy ending it provided. Apart from Ryan, that is, who was rather sleepy after napping through seventy percent of the movie.

"Did you like the movie, Sethy? Even though you were crying?" Sophie smiled up at Seth.

"Hey, I was NOT crying." Seth tried to cover up his emotional outburst.

"Yeah right!" Summer laughed.

"Sure thing, buddy. Keep telling yourself that."

Seth was sure he was never going to live this one down, and that Summer, Ryan, and even little Sophie were never going to let him forget it.

**Thanks for reading! Please review: all comments are welcomed!**


	4. Saturday Night

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I'm back... Yayyy! Anyway, so I know that it has been a really, really long time since I've posted a chapter, and you can blame that on my old laptop that pretty much imploded on me. So, after losing all the data on my old laptop, disposing of it, buying a new laptop, installing all the programs needed, connecting to the internet, and waiting a week for a computer guy to come and help me, I'M BACK!! Enough of the sob story, onto the next chapter of the real story! Thanks again to all my loyal readers, especially **Nadine** who gave me one of the ideas for this chapter, and finally, enjoy chapter four of Cookies, Movies, and Mermen. I Heart Kid Chino.

_Cookies, Movies, and Mermen – Chapter Four_

Saturday, 8:17pm

"**So what will it be tonight, young ****princess ****Sophie?**"

Seth and Sophie were sitting together on little Sophie's bed, getting ready to read a story together.

"We've got 'Little Red Riding Hood', 'the Lion King', 'Pocahontas', and 'Beauty and the Beast', and uh... that's all." Sophie eyed Seth suspiciously.

"Any other books?" Asked Sophie, keeping her eyes glued to Seth.

"Ah, um, nope, I don't think so, sorry Soph." Seth looked around the room nervously, knowing how mad Sophie would get when she realized that her favourite book was missing.

Sophie paused for a bit, looked at her book shelf, and then blurted out loudly, "You're lying." Sophie glared at Seth accusingly.

"What? Pfft, no I'm not," Seth laughed nervously, "I don't see any other books here, so, um, I guess these are all of the books that you have."

"Nah-huh" Sophie yelled at Seth.

"Yah-huh" Seth shot back.

"Nope"

"Yeah"

"Nuh"

"Yeop"

"No times infinity thousand million plus a billion, so beat that." Sophie crossed her arms across her chest and smiled triumphantly.

"Okay you win," Seth admitted seriously, "but there still aren't any more books to read, so please just choose one of these." Seth once again showed her the books to choose from.

"I don't want any of these," Sophie declared, "I want my 'Little Mermaid' book. NOW!" Sophie used her cuteness to the best of her ability by pouting and giving Seth what could only be described as 'puppy dog eyes'. Footsteps sounded in the hall outside, and then suddenly Sophie's pink bedroom door swung open and Ryan appeared in the doorway. He leant back against the door frame and folded his arms across his chest with one eyebrow raised.

"What's with all the noise up here? Sophie, are you being mean to Seth?" Sophie continued to use her 'puppy dog eyes' at Ryan as she shook her head innocently. Ryan continued, "Didn't I tell you to be nice? You know how upset he gets." Ryan smiled cheekily at Seth, while he glared back in response.

"No Wyan, I wasn't, I promise. Seth stole my 'Little Mermaid' book." Little Sophie knew how to get Ryan wrapped around her little finger with just one look. Seth looked over at Sophie with a look that said 'What? You little liar', and then looked back up at Ryan innocently.

"I did not" Seth yelled louder than before.

"Did too" Sophie yelled even louder. Who knew such a little girl could scream so loudly.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"SHUTUP!" Ryan finally yelled at the two bickering siblings. Ryan was just appreciating the lack of noise in the room when he glanced over at Sophie's face and saw the look of shock horror that was plastered onto it. Sophie's jaw was dropped and her eyes were wide open, staring at Ryan in disgust.

"You. Said. Naughty. Words." Sophie said slowly, emphasising each word. "I'm telling mommy when she gets home, cos that was a really mean thing to do." If there was one thing Sophie hated, it was being yelled at. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes.

'Oh no' Seth and Ryan both thought simultaneously. They both knew what was coming, and it wasn't good. Suddenly, Sophie burst out into tears.

"I just wanted to read my mermaid book," Sophie wailed. In her opinion, it was the END OF THE WORLD, and if she didn't get her mermaid book soon, all hell was going to break out in the Cohen house.

"Calm down sweetie," Ryan soothed as he walked over and sat on the end of Sophie's bed, "I'll tell you what, if you promise to stop crying and to try and go to sleep, Seth and I will try and find your mermaid book so that you can read it tomorrow night" reasoned Ryan.

"Kay" Sophie stopped crying, deciding that Ryan's proposal sounded fair.

Ryan kissed Sophie on the head and said goodnight as he and Seth made their way out of her room.

"You gonna look for that book tonight? What a waste of time" Seth added as he and Ryan were walking downstairs.

"Of course not, I'm way too tired. And isn't Summer coming over to watch that Valley Marathon that's on tonight anyway?" Queried Ryan

"Yeah... Love the valley" Seth grinned excitedly. Not surprisingly he got 'the look' from Ryan.

What the boys didn't know was that Sophie had climbed out of bed and wandered down the hall to go to the bathroom as the two were talking, and she had overheard everything. Little Sophie was not happy. Her mermaid book deserved first priority, and she was going to go looking for it. It was adventure time, and Sophie was not going to stop searching until her book was safely back on the shelf in her room.

* * *

Saturday, 9:08pm

**"NO, NO, DON'T DO IT JAKE!**** SHE CAN CHANGE, DON'T JUST DUMP HER ASS!****"**

Summer, Seth and Ryan were all sitting on the couch watching episode number three of the Valley Marathon. Summer was cradling the tissue box in her arms and tears had been streaming down her face for the last hour or so; Seth was absolutely riveted by the show; and well, Ryan wasn't so much.

"You know what guys, I hate to tear myself away from this amazing show," Ryan sarcastically interrupted, "but I'd better check on Sophie." 'Any excuse to get away from this stupid show' Ryan thought. He sighed has he walked out of the living room, down the hall, and up the stairs. Upstairs he made his way to Sophie's room, expecting to see the small blonde haired girl sleeping soundly, but once he was inside her room, it was apparent that she was not sleeping soundly. She wasn't even in her bed, let alone asleep.

"What the? What is that girl doing? More importantly where is she?" Ryan mumbled to himself.

Ryan checked the bathroom, no Sophie; the guest room, no Sophie; Seth's room, no Sophie. She was nowhere to be found. Ryan paced downstairs and into the living room where Seth and Summer where still mesmerized by the Valley. Amazingly, Summer had finally stopped crying.

"Guys, Sophie's missing." Ryan blurted out.

"What? Are you sure you're not just imagining it Ryan? Because lately-"

"Seth, shut up. Did you check upstairs?" Summer interrupted.

"Yeah, every room, and I couldn't find her."

Summer decided to take charge. "Okay people, we're on a search and rescue mission. I want Sophie back in her bed within an hour tops. Let's GO, GO, GO." She yelled military style.

"Okay, Summer, I don't even know what the hell that was, but-"

Summer glared at Seth.

"Got it, LET'S MOVE PEOPLE" Seth decided it would be better for his general health and/or wellbeing for him to listen to Summer. The three walked out of the living room, all heading off in different directions to find Sophie as soon as possible.

* * *

Saturday, 9:55pm

**"We've looked everywhere. I guarantee you that we have looked in every possible hiding place in this entire house."**

Seth whined. The three friends were back in the living room after searching the Cohen house.

"Wait a second, there's one place we haven't looked," Ryan remembered that they still hadn't searched the pool house.

"The garbage bin?" Seth asked

"No dumbass, he means the pool house." Summer corrected.

"Oh right, yeah... I was kidding." Summer and Ryan looked at Seth, their eyes saying 'sure thing'.

The three made their way into the kitchen, out the back door, up the stairs and into the pool house. They started searching the room, under the bed, in the bathroom, and under Ryan's desk, when suddenly they all heard singing coming from behind the kitchen counter. The sound of a little voice humming 'Part of Your World' rang throughout the pool house. Summer, Seth and Ryan all exchanged glances and slowly made their way over to the mini kitchen that was at the back of the pool house. Nothing could have prepared them for what they would see: 'sweet little Sophie' was sitting on the floor behind the counter, reading her mermaid book, while scoffing down an entire box of chocolates that she had found while she was on her little adventure, looking for her book. Her hands were covered with melted chocolate, along with her face, hair, and pyjamas. Everything was soiled, except for her book which was sitting safely on the floor next to the box of chocolates, so that she could easily read and eat at the same time. Sophie stopped humming and looked up to see Summer, Seth and Ryan towering over her with their arms crossed. They were obviously unhappy.

"Uh oh," Sophie knew she was in SO much trouble. She smiled up innocently at the three. "Guess what Wyan? I found my book".

**Thanks for reading**** guys. Updates will be way more often from now on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter****, and please press that little review button and tell me what you think! **


	5. Sunday Morning

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Well, as you can see I'm trying to update this fic as often as possible to make up for missed time when my old laptop crashed. Also, a lot of people have been reviewing recently which really inspires me to write more of the story, more regularly. So, thanks to all my reviewers, including **whitelily0989**, I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for the idea of also including Taylor in this fic. A few people requested Taylor's presence, and so she will make an appearance in this chapter. Also, **F****orgottenMisfit** was confused as to whether this story takes place in the Newport house or the Berkeley house, so I thought I would just let everyone know that this takes place in the Newport house. I just thought that the Newport house was way better, and also it has Ryan's pool house, so I decided to set the fic in there. Enough of my boring drabble, onto the fic. I Heart Kid Chino.

_Cookies, Movies, and Mermen__ – Chapter Five_

Sunday, 9:32am

**"Yeah... Nuh... Yes Mom, the house is clean... I'm not lying... No I'm not... NO, I'm not... Okay... Love you too... Okay, bye."**

Kirsten Cohen had just called Seth, Ryan, and Sophie to remind them of the time of their return, and the chores and errands to be taken care of. Seth hung the kitchen phone up, and turned around to face Ryan and Sophie who were sitting at the bench, eating their cereal.

Ryan scooped another spoonful of Fruit Loops up into his mouth and started chewing. Ryan swallowed the mouthful of cereal and looked up at Seth, "what did she say?"

"Oh, she just wanted to remind us to do all of our slave chores that she gave us on Friday night. You know, the errands she gave us to run, and we have to do the shopping for the week." Seth complained.

"Okay, we should get that done this morning, then." Ryan added as he scooped up another mouthful of his breakfast.

Seth sighed, "Fine... I wonder what mom's last slaves died of" Seth muttered.

"Do you wanna come and help us Soph?" Ryan asked. Sophie looked up from her bowl of cereal and shook her head.

"Nope, I wanna stay here and play princesses. Can Summer come over and play with me?"

Ryan looked at Seth. If Summer came over, they wouldn't have to take Sophie shopping with them and they could run their errands five times faster than they could if they took Sophie.

"Good idea Soph, can Summer mind you while we're out?" Ryan asked Sophie Rose.

"Mmkay" Sophie sputtered out while eating her breakfast. Seth looked at little Sophie, remembering the trouble she'd given them before. 'Summer might not be able to handle her all by herself' Seth thought. Seth made a hand signal to Ryan, asking him to follow him into the living room.

Ryan walked up to Seth. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you know how Soph has given us some trouble this weekend?"

"Yeah, but we handled it."

"I know, but what if Summer can't? I mean, sure Summer can really throw down when she goes into a rage blackout, but what if Sophie 'Jedi mind-tricks' her – or something."

"That's true... Okay, I'll invite Taylor over. If she's here too, they should be able to handle her together." Ryan reasoned.

"Okay, good thinking, buddy. But you and I both know that no-one can handle her as well as we can."

"Well of course, but we have no other choice. Do you really wanna take little miss 'mermaid' grocery shopping?"

Seth sighed. "Fine, I'll call the girls." Seth walked back into the kitchen to call him and Ryan's girlfriends to come to the rescue.

Ryan followed close behind. "Good news Soph, Taylor AND Summer are coming over to look after you while Seth and I are out."

Sophie Rose scrunched up her face and looked at Ryan. "But Taylor's weird."

* * *

Sunday, 10:28am

**"Cohen?... Cohen?...COHEN? WHERE ARE YOU?" Summer belted out. "RYAN? ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" Taylor yelled.**

Summer and Taylor had arrived at the Cohen's, ready to watch Sophie. The two had stepped through the front door into the hallway, down the steps, and right, into the kitchen. Seth and Ryan suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed and ready to go shopping. The girls both greeted their boyfriends with hugs at the bottom of the staircase.

"Cohen, you scared me for a second, I thought that you two had, like, completely forgotten about your little sister, and that you guys had just left her alone." Summer eyed Seth.

"Pfft, what? No way. As if we'd just leave her here alone, or forget about her." Seth reasoned.

"Yeah, we wouldn't forget her." Ryan agreed.

"Ahuh... then... ah, where is she?" Taylor asked as she looked at both of the boys. Seth and Ryan looked at each other with looks of horror plastered across their faces. "Huh?" She pressed.

Summer sighed and dropped her head. 'Oh God' she thought, 'they're hopeless'.

"Correct me if I'm wrong guys", Taylor started, "but isn't this the second time in the last two days that you've lost your little sister?"

Ryan paused for a moment, and then said, "We haven't lost her, we just... don't know where she is at the moment" Seth looked at Ryan satisfactorily, and then looked at the girls, his look saying 'Yeah, so take that'. Taylor and Summer were NOT happy.

"Come on Taylor, looks like we'll have to find her, seeing as the boys are acting like two little girls themselves" Summer smiled cheekily at Seth and Ryan, and grabbed Taylor by the hand, leading her off to find Sophie.

"NOT IF WE FIND HER FIRST" Seth shouted. "It's go time Ryan, we have to synchronise our watches. It's time to bring in the buddy cop thing. I'm good cop, you're bad cop – since you're better at punching people." Seth babbled on.

"AHUH!" The boys heard Taylor yell from upstairs. They walked over to the bottom of the stairs and saw little Sophie, curled up in Taylor's arms, with Summer following behind. "Told you we'd find her first" Summer teased, "You two are absolutely hopeless. You guys couldn't even keep track of her for the hour it took us to get here."

"Oh, like you two could do any better. By the time we get home this afternoon, the house will either be on fire, or flooded. I guarantee it... In fact, Ryan and I will make you a deal" Seth said.

"Go on" Taylor and Summer simultaneously put their hands on their hips and raised one eyebrow while they waited for Seth to continue. Ryan and Seth smiled mischievously at each other before continuing.

"We bet that by the time we get back from shopping, there will either be a mess, or Sophie will be missing. If we come home and find that you've lost the bet, you two have to... hmmm... let's see..."

Ryan continued on from Seth, "You guys have to dress up as fairy princesses, and become our servants for the rest of the afternoon." The boys smiled and folded their arms.

Taylor and Summer looked at each other. "Okay, fine. BUT if we win, YOU two have to do the same."

"What?"

"You heard us. If we win, YOU TWO have to dress up as fairy princesses and become our servants." The girls smiled as they watched the boys' faces go bright tomato red.

"Fine. You have yourselves a deal. But, ah, we're going to, ah, get going..." Ryan stuttered out.

"Yeah, see ya guys." Seth and Ryan quickly paced out the front door.

Taylor and Summer giggled as they hi-fived each other.

* * *

Sunday, 12:22pm

**"Sophie Rose, welcome to the wonderful world of ****anime."**

Taylor and Sophie were sitting on the couch, about to watch one of Taylor's DVDs while Summer finished making lunch.

"Does it have mermaids in it?" Sophie asked, looking up at Taylor.

"Well, no... but – "

"What about princesses?" She interrupted.

"There's a princess of darkness."

At that moment, Summer came into the living room with sandwiches and juice. "Taylor, you can't show Sophie your 'Yakuza' DVDs, they're, like, super violent. Sophie's four. Violence plus kids equals severe traumatisation."

"You're right" Taylor said as she turned to face Sophie, "Why don't you choose something to watch, Soph?"

"Kay" Sophie jumped off the couch and skipped over to the DVD cabinet.

"So, I have an idea." Summer explained as she sat down on the couch next to Taylor, "the boys thought they were like, totally smart to come up with the whole 'princess idea'."

"Right." Taylor agreed.

"So, if we could somehow... bribe Sophie into becoming part of our 'team'", Summer did bunny ears with her fingers, "we could set them up to lose, and therefore get our well deserved revenge." Summer finished with an evil, all-knowing look on her face.

"Summer Roberts, you evil thing!" Taylor declared.

"Are you with me, girl?"

"Course I am. It's game on!" Taylor and Summer nodded in unison. Suddenly there was a huge crash that rang throughout the room. The girls looked over to see Sophie standing on a chair with a DVD in her hand, and the shelf that housed the DVDs was now flat on the floor. Sophie Rose had obviously been trying to reach for a DVD on the top shelf. The girls sat there wide eyed and paralysed, waiting for Sophie to start crying. But, instead, the little trouble maker jumped off the chair, ran over to the couch, and sat herself down right in between Summer and Taylor. It was in this moment that the two older girls realised that they were in way over their heads. They both knew that their plan was a necessity if they wanted to win the bet.

* * *

Sunday, 12:43pm

**"Okay, see you guys soon then. Bye, Atwood."**

The three girls had finished their lunch, and movie. In the end, Sophie had decided on 'Beauty and the Beast'. Summer had just received a phone call from the boys, saying that they would be home soon, and seeing as their babysitting gig so far had entailed a fallen DVD rack, a toaster catching fire, a teddy bear stuffed with ice-cream, and chilli flavoured coffee, the girls decided that it was time to put their plan into motion.

"Sophie, sweetie, do you wanna come over here? Summer and I would like to talk to you about something very important." Sophie skipped over to the kitchen bench where Taylor and Summer were standing, and sat down on one of the stools. Taylor folded her hands together and turned to face Sophie who was staring up at her with bright, innocent eyes.

"Now sweetie, did you hear us before when we were talking to your brothers about a bet?" Taylor asked sweetly.

"Yeah... but what's a bet?"

"Well, Soph, it's a long story, but if Summer and I lose this 'bet', then we have to be servants for your brothers." Summer explained.

"So?"

"Well, we want you to help us win, so that we can see your brothers dress up as fairy princesses, and then they can play with you! Doesn't that sound fun?" Taylor asked.

"A little, I guess." Sophie didn't look too excited. Summer and Taylor looked at each other. It was time to pull out the big guns. Taylor raised the stakes a little, "Summer and I will buy you the new 'Little Mermaid' doll, book, and DVD if you help us." Sophie's face lit up with excitement.

"Okay! That sounds fair." Sophie was satisfied with the deal that had been made.

"Alright, all you have to do to get your presents is this: when Seth and Ryan ask you if we babysat you well, you have to say yes, okay?"

"Kay"

"And if they ask you if we made a mess, you have to say no."

"If I do this I can have my presents?"

"Yep, and think about how funny it will be to see your brothers dressed as princesses." Summer smiled.

"That's true...Deal"

"Good girl" Summer and Taylor both gave Sophie a huge bear hug. They both could not wait until the boys got home later that afternoon. That's when the fun was really going to start.

**Thanks for reading, everyone. Please review and tell me what you think. NEXT CHAPTER: Seth and Ryan arrive home. See what happens when the girls' plan starts to unfold! Chapter Six should be up by Sunday**** night**** Thanks guys!**


	6. Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note**: Hello again! Here is the chapter I promised. Unfortunately I'm returning to school from holidays as of Tuesday, which means that the next chapter may be posted a little later than usual. It will probably be up by Friday night, or Sunday night at the very latest. Apart from the fact that I have to go back to school and do work, (AHHHH!) I'm a very happy girl, as I recently bought season 4 of The OC which also inspired me to get this chapter up ASAP. Also, an extra special thanks to the people who reviewed with ideas for new fics that I requested. It's a really big help, and it would be great if people could continue to help me out with suggestions or preferences for a new fic. I've already got a few ideas for one-shots but I would also love to do another continuing fic. So, before I leave you with chapter six of Cookies, Movies, and Mermen, I would just like to give a shout out to **Samala90**, who has continuously reviewed each chapter, thanks a lot, they really keep me posting! Enjoy! I Heart Kid Chino. (Sorry for the long A/N).

_Cookies, Movies, and Mermen__ – Chapter Six_

Sunday, 1:06pm

**"****Okay, the pool house is spick and span, perfectly clean if I do say so myself.****"**

Taylor entered into the kitchen from outside after spending the last fifteen minutes cleaning Ryan's pool house. The girls wanted everything to be perfectly clean and tidy for when the boys arrived home from shopping. They were going to win this bet if it was the last thing they did.

"Good work. The kitchen's clean too, along with Seth's room, the living room, and the hall. Do you think the boys are gonna suspect foul play? I mean, we are kind of bending the rules a little."

"Are you kidding? We're way more stealth than Seth. They're not going to suspect a thing. And as for bending the rules, well... I think that's completely fair when taking into account the fact that the boys were being complete smartasses when they left." Taylor reasoned.

"True."

Sophie sighed loudly, making the girls well aware of her annoyance. "Can you guys be quieter please? I'm up to the part where Sebastian and Flounder save Ariel... and it's VERY important." Sophie yelled from the couch. She was halfway through watching her favourite movie.

The Taylor and Summer held back their giggles, "Sorry" The girls said in unison.

The front door opened and Ryan and Seth entered into the house. Summer ran over to the couch where Sophie was sitting, "now remember, Soph, just like we practised." Summer turned around to look at Taylor. "It's go time. Come on Soph." The boys walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, and couldn't believe their eyes. Little Sophie, Summer and Taylor were all sitting at the kitchen counter, playing Go Fish.

Seth and Ryan stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh, hey guys!" Summer looked up from their game of cards and smiled at Seth and Ryan, partly because of the look on their faces.

The boys looked at each other in shock horror. "It's not possible... no... what... how..." Seth stuttered.

"Oh, just spit it out Cohen." Summer managed to keep a serious look on her face.

Seth did a lap around the house, checking each room for mess and chaos. To his shock and dismay, every single room was spotless.

"No. NO. NOOOO. How can this happen, what have I done to deserve this?" Seth wailed as he walked gloomily back into the kitchen.

Ryan was still standing there, stunned, and well, the three girls were all sitting quietly, continuing to play their card game while trying to hide their smiles and giggles. Even little Sophie was enjoying this.

"Ryan, sweetie... You okay?" Taylor walked up to Ryan and patted his back as she tried to suppress the smirk plastered across her face. Ryan put on such a sad little puppy face that Summer had to cup her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Ryan finally managed to form words in his head, "Yeah. It's just... I don't get it."

"What do you mean, Ry?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"Just... how'd you do it?"

"How'd we do what?" Summer got up from her seat.

"How'd you keep Sophie from being messy, and ruining everything, and opening the gates of hell?" Seth enquired.

"Easily" Taylor simply answered. "Yeah" Summer agreed.

"But... just, how did you manage her?" Ryan asked, still confused.

"Well... I think we were able to manage her because WE'RE FREAKING AWESOME." Summer declared loudly while hi-fiving Taylor.

"HELL YEAH!" Taylor shouted in agreement. The girls burst out into laughter.

"Hey Taylor," Summer began, "doesn't that mean that... what does it mean again... oh yeah, i think it means that WE WIN."

"You know what? It does."

The girl's sang in unison, "WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON" while doing a victory dance in the Cohen kitchen.

"Okay, okay you win, we bow down to you, oh mighty child sitting goddesses." Seth said sarcastically as he got onto his hands and knees in front of the two girls and 'worshipped' them.

Summer laughed, "Get up, Cohen. That's really sweet, you guys surrendering and all, but I think you're forgetting something."

Seth and Ryan looked at each other, faking oblivion. "Ah, sorry... We're not too sure about what you guys are talking about." Ryan said.

"Ha, yeah really funny, Ryan. But seriously guys don't think you're getting out of this one." Taylor teased.

"Don't think we've forgotten out little deal, boys." Taylor forced out between giggles.

"Yeah, remember the deal you made with us oh so smugly."

"Oh, God no." Ryan cried in horror, wide eyed, finally realising that there was no getting out of this one.

Seth screamed exactly like Sophie would, "NOT THE FAIRY PRINCESS THING!"

* * *

Sunday, 3:31pm

**"Come on Cohen, Atwood, sing the song. Sophie reeeeally wants to hear it!"**

Where to begin? How does one begin to explain the scene that unfolded before Sophie, Summer and Taylor, that fateful afternoon? How does one begin to describe the event that had the three girls in absolute stitches? Well I suppose I'll have to try.

Picture this. Seth Cohen. Ryan Atwood. Pink. Frills. Skirts. Dancing.

The boys were dressed head-to-toe in bright pink fairy costumes. The costumes could best be described as big, frilly skirts on the bottom half, and on the top, a hot pink shirt covered in glitter, and sequins. The outfits also came with fairy wands and wings. In the words of Sophie, the boys looked 'pretty funny' to say the very least. The girls had been pampered all afternoon long. They had been given manicures, pedicures, massages, a few snacks and drinks, and now the girls were asking the boys to perform for them, just to mess with their minds a little.

"Yeah, guys, come on. I'm sure if you performed for Sophie, it would make her super happy. Right Soph?" Taylor asked in between laughs.

"Yep!" Sophie confirmed.

The boys sighed and began to sing in unison: "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?"

"Wait wait." Sophie interrupted. "You have to dance too" She declared, folding her arms.

"Sorry, Soph." Ryan apologised embarrassedly. The boys continued, this time dancing, and prancing around the room, just like fairies at the same time singing: "Look at this trove, Treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think, Sure she's got everything."

* * *

Sunday, 3:58pm

**"Dude**** we have to do something. We can't just stay here and be made to dance around like little girls."**

Seth and Ryan had finished their 'dance' (if you could even call it that) and were taking a break, having a private conversation in the kitchen.

"I know. What are we going to do?" Ryan asked worriedly. The two were seated at the kitchen counter, still dressed in their fairy outfits.

"I say we run for it." Seth whispered so the girls wouldn't overhear.

Ryan looked at him with an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"They've had their fun, they've seen us dance, they've taken our pictures in these stupid outfits, and still they're gonna make us be their slaves for the rest of the afternoon." Seth whined.

"You seriously wanna run?"

"Hell yes. All we have to do is sit the rest of the afternoon out, and then the deal finishes once the afternoon is over, and we're off the hook." Seth suggested.

"Okay, let's do it."

The boys quietly grabbed the car keys off the counter, and silently made their way outside to the car. They jumped in quickly, started the engine, and then made their getaway.

* * *

Sunday, 4:04pm

**"****Oh no they didn't."**

Taylor had stumbled into the kitchen, looking for the boys to ask them to make some more drinks for the girls, when she found... nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. It was then that Taylor realised that the boys had run away like little girls. Summer ran into the kitchen, after hearing Taylor's exclamation.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The boys are gone."

"Those little bitches ran away!" After a pause, Summer's face lit up with a cheeky smile and she continued, "I have an idea."

**Thanks for reading****. Please review, review, ****review**** Next chapter: How will the girls get the boys back, and where did the boys get to? Also, would they dare to go out in public wearing their fairy outfits? Thanks a lot, guys!**


	7. Sunday Night

**Author's Note: **Hello, once again! I just wanted to apologise for how late this post is. The reason it's so late is because I was pretty sick and I just couldn't bring myself to write without getting a headache, so I apologise. Before I say anything else, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed with ideas for a new fic, and I want to encourage everyone to continue to do so. Also, thanks SO MUCH to **whitelilly0989**, your review was so encouraging! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. It's hard to write comedy well, so I encourage everyone to review and tell me what they think. Also, to **Jen**, thanks for your amazingly hilarious idea! I've decided to use it in this chapter. Adding that idea is just the icing on top of the Cohen cake! Thanks to all readers and reviewers, and ENJOY!

_Cookies, Movies, and Mermen__ – Chapter Seven_

Sunday, 5:09pm

**"****I know it's mean, Summer, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures.****"**

Taylor, Summer and Sophie were sitting at the kitchen counter, heads in their hands, hearts heavy, and feeling extremely played. Taylor had just had a brainwave which involved bribing the boys into coming back to the Cohen house to fulfil their duty of being the girl's servants as they promised. And after the boys had bailed halfway through their duties, all three girls were beginning to think that Taylor's evil plan was exactly what the boys deserved.

"...Yeah I guess so, but, I mean, is it too mean?" Summer was still somewhat apprehensive about Taylor's plan.

Sophie was too. "Yeah, Taylor, it is kinda mean."

Taylor looked at the two, wide-eyed and with a dropped jaw. "Girls, don't lose focus! Listen to me, those losers left us and broke their promise. They thought that the three of us staying home alone peacefully was over our heads. They think we're idiots." Taylor stood up, her hands on her hips, "AND WE'RE GOING TO SHOW THEM THAT NOT ONLY CAN WE BABYSIT, WE CAN GET OUT REVENGE!" Taylor's eyes glistened with darkness as she spoke.

"You know what?" Summer stood up, "You're completely right. Those bitches aren't getting away that easily." She spoke in agreement.

Sophie stood up, turned around, and climbed up on the kitchen stool she had been seated on. When she got to the top she threw her fists up into the air and yelled, "YEAH! WHAT TAYLOR SAID!"

"Awesome, prong one of the campaign begins now." Summer declared.

"Right... we should synchronise our watches..."

The girl's nodded in agreement. It was time to make a certain phone call.

* * *

Sunday, 5:19pm

**"****C****ome on, pick up... pick up."**

The three girls were still sitting on the bench with the kitchen phone sitting in front of them. Summer had put it on speaker so that all three girls could hear. The only problem was that for the last ten minutes, the boys hadn't been picking up... until now.

The phone rang once more. Seth answered. "Hello?"

Summer finally cracked. Man did Seth make her angry sometimes. "YOU COWARDLY ASSFACES, YOU TWO ARE SUCH LOSERS, YOU RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS. YOU KNOW WHAT? EVEN SOPHIE IS BRAVER THEN YOU. CAN YOU TWO HEAR ME? YOU'RE JACKASSES." Summer screamed into the phone.

"Ahh, calm down woman!" Seth cried, holding his hear which now had a loud ringing inside of it.

"OH, DON'T YOU TELL ME TO-." Summer was interrupted.

"Summer, just shut up, kay?" Sophie blurted out.

Taylor took over, "Seth, put Ryan on."

"Wait-," Seth fumbled with his cell phone before managing to put it on speaker phone, "Okay, we can both hear you guys now" Seth finished.

Taylor nodded towards Sophie and Summer. Bribe time.

"Here's the deal, guys." Taylor began, "You see, you two kinda broke your promise to us. You ran away, when you promised that you would fulfil out every wish. But, being the little weasels that you are, you both did a half-assed job, and then decided to bail." The boys sniggered in the background.

Summer took over, "Yeah, you guys think that's funny, huh?"

"Well...yeah." Ryan spat out in between laughter, as the boys continued to be crippled with laughter.

"Yeah, you know it is kind of funny." Taylor said sarcastically.

Summer continued, "You know what, it kinda is, and it will be five times funnier when the little dance that you two performed is suddenly made public. Very, very public." Summer held back giggles as she heard... silence on the other end of the phone.

As soon as Ryan and Seth heard Summer's answer, the car came to a screeching halt.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked, trying to grasp the concept that their little dance was about to be seen by a huge amount of people if they didn't do something as soon as possible.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Seth said breathlessly out of shock.

"Oh, so NOW you care!" Taylor retorted.

"You heard me..." Summer continued, "You guys come back home immediately, or we let it slip. I know what you're going to say, Cohen, 'I don't have the guts', right? Think again. I am so far into a rage blackout right now, I could seriously push you two off a cliff. And conveniently, there would be a busy highway at the bottom."

"Okay, ouch. We'll be home in a few minutes... just don't do anything." Ryan reasoned.

"Get your asses back here. Over and out." Summer hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. The three girls smiled at each other and exchanged hi-fives.

"Okay girls, let's put this plan into action."

* * *

Sunday, 5:50pm

**"****Okay, are we all ready to go? Taylor, Sophie, everything going to plan?"**

Summer, Taylor and Sophie were almost ready for the boys' arrival back home. Taylor and Sophie had just been printing out hundreds of photos of the boys dancing around like pretty little princesses. The photos were their ammo, as Seth would put it. They had also been coming up with a list of websites they could post the photos and videos of the boys that they'd uploaded from the camera. So far they had come up with YouTube, Photobucket, Piczo, and MySpace. In fact they were so proud of themselves for coming up with the MySpace idea, that they had already started making an account for the boys. Their screen name was 'Pretty Perfect Dancing Princesses' and the design was full of love hearts, smiley faces, and fairies. Oh yeah, the boys were going to be SO sorry.

"Yep, photos and videos uploaded, and flyers printed, we have the power to put them on the internet at any time. All we need to do is press a button! Isn't it exciting to have all the power?" Summer and Sophie looked at Taylor. She was crazy, and she would never change. Taylor continued, "Oh, and I also decided that it would be pretty funny if I printed off a huge photo of the boys to hang in the hallway! I'm pretty sure I saw a spare picture frame in one of the cupboards in the pool house." Taylor's eyes were wide with the excitement of having so much power. Just as Taylor finished the front door swung open and the boys came running into the kitchen.

Seth and Ryan stopped in front of the girls sitting at the bench. In between huffing and puffing they managed to get their words out. "Okay, okay we're here..." Seth paused to breathe, "What do we have to do?"

Summer got up out of her chair and began to pace back and forth in front of the boys. "You two left. YOU LEFT. You two made a promise, and you broke it knowingly. And you think you can just jump into your little car and speed off, and get away with it. THINK AGAIN. So here's what's going to happen. You two are going to do exactly as I say, or Taylor's going to push a button on that laptop that could mean embarrassment for the rest of your lives. Or at least the year. You two are idiots for running. Where did you guys get to anyway? It's not like you could've just stepped outside. People would have been in stitches."

Seth and Ryan both sighed. "We went to McDonalds. We did the drive through, cos we were too embarrassed to go inside in our costumes. They still laughed at us, though." Seth hung his head.

"Wait before we say anything else, what have you guys got on that laptop?" Ryan questioned as he looked at Seth nervously.

"Well, we uploaded the photos and videos of you two dancing and singing, and at the push of a button, Taylor over there can post them on YouTube, MySpace, Piczo, and Photobucket." Taylor folded her arms proudly.

"Oh crap."

"Here's what you're going to do. You two will be our servants for the rest of the week, or it's hello princesses for the whole population of MySpace."

The boys looked at each other and then spoke in unison: "NO."

"What?"

"We refuse to be your servants." Ryan explained.

"You asked for it. Hit it Taylor."

Taylor put their new MySpace up online with the click of a button.

"Hello MySpace" Taylor said with a smile. "What's next Sum?"

"Woah, woah, you guys actually put it up. Oh my God. We thought you were just all talk and no go. Holy crap, dude" Seth looked at Ryan with a shocked look in his eyes.

"Oh God." Ryan agreed.

"If you boys don't agree soon, you're video's going to be up on YouTube before you can say 'five stars.'" Summer threatened.

"Okay, wait." Seth held up his hand to stop Taylor. "Let's make a deal."

"Oh hell no, we're not that stupid. You guys obviously won't be fair." Summer said, hands on hips.

"No, this time it will work entirely in your favour." Seth reasoned.

"Keep going." Taylor pushed.

"Okay, as long as you don't put the video or anymore pictures up on the web, you can do whatever you want with them... Anything." Seth suggested.

"Yeah, you can post them all over Newport if you want." Ryan finished.

Summer decided that the deal was fair. "You know what... that's a good idea. I have a great idea of where we can put a picture. Come on girls." Summer summoned Sophie and Taylor out of the kitchen. As soon as they had left the boys rushed over to the laptop to try and undo the damage that had been done on MySpace.

Suddenly Summer called from the hall: "Oh, and don't even try to delete the MySpace page...you need a password."

* * *

Sunday, 6:42pm

**"****Is it done yet?.. Come on I can't hold your weight on my back forever, not that you're fat or anything. Ah, I think I'm having a hernia."**

The girls had come up with the best place to put a picture of the boys up: In the Cohen hallway, so that it could be seen by anyone entering or exiting the house. At the moment, Taylor was sitting on Summer's shoulders, attempting to hang the picture on the wall, or, rather, attach the picture to the wall. They had decided that if they just hung it, the boys could easily take it down. But drilling it to the wall would definitely yield that result. Taylor drilled away as Summer carried her and Sophie looked on.

"Try taking it down now bitches!" Taylor exclaimed proudly. Oh yeah, the girls had won this time.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review. Next chapter: The boys get a phone call from Sandy and Kirsten, and a few bad comments on MySpace. Also, a trip to the hospital is ****in the near future of CMM**** Thanks, guys! **


	8. Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**I'm back!!!!!! Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, but I've recently had exams (year 10 school certificate exams for all the Aussie readers) and I just haven't has the time, so please forgive me! This fic is sort of on temporary hiatus, meaning that every week or so I'll add a chapter but they won't be added regularly, as I am yet to finish my exams. So every time I have a new plot bunny, I'll add a chapter, and once exams are done, I'll take it off hiatus. Thanks to all the loyal readers who have stuck with me over the months. Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Cookies, Movies and Mermen. I Heart Kid Chino.

_Cookies, Movies, and Mermen__ – Chapter Eight_

Monday, 9:05am

**"****Hello? Anyone home?****"**

Taylor and Summer opened the front door to the Cohen house after ringing the bell several times, and receiving no answer. For some strange reason, the door was unlocked, so Summer poked her head inside the door. Nothing. The house was dead quiet. Wait... no, she could hear... screaming. Yes, a very soft, distant screaming.

"Taylor," Summer signalled to Taylor to come and listen, "do you hear that?"

"Yeah," she replied uneasily. "What should we do? Maybe we should just get out of here."

"No way, what if something's wrong and the boys and Sophie are in trouble?"

"Well then they can take care of themselves, they're two strong, muscular boys."

Summer smirked, "Yeah, speak for Ryan, as if eth could take care of himself, all they'd have to do is push him over and he'd fall flat on his face." Summer demonstrated with her hand actions.

"You're right. We have to do something." Taylor reasoned.

"We'll be super stealth." Summer agreed.

"Okay then, follow me." Taylor whispered as the girls tip toed into the house and shut the door silently behind them. The screaming noises were a little bit louder now. They were getting closer. "We need a weapon... find weapons, Summer." Taylor spoke in a hushed tone.

Summer motioned to the umbrella stand and pulled out two metal umbrellas. "Good job." Weapons, check! Umbrella in hand, Taylor lead Summer down the steps, into the front sitting room. The screaming was even more apparent, and it was coming from the kitchen. The girls snuck into the kitchen, crouching to the floor. The screaming noises were getting louder and louder with each step. Nothing in the kitchen, though. Taylor snuck up to the corner of the kitchen, and living room wall. The noises were definitely coming from the living room.

"Taylor signalled with her hand motions. "We'll ambush them on the count of three. One. Two. Three." On the count of three the two girls came screaming from the kitchen, into the living room holding their weapons (or umbrellas) to find... two very scared and shocked boyfriends, playing a very violent, gory playstation game. Seth and Ryan's mouths were hanging wide open and they were hugging each other tightly. The girls turned to each other and burst out laughing, seeing the boys looking so vulnerable! At the first sign of the girls' laughter, the boys stopped clinging to each other and pushed and shoved each other, as to look as tough as possible. Ryan paused the game, and the screaming noises subsided. Seth broke the awkward silence.

"What the hell woman? Or women, whatever, just what?" Seth asked in a state of disbelief.

"Well we heard screaming!" Taylor explained.

"We were playing playstation... obviously." Ryan explained like it was completely obvious that they were just playing a game which involved loud screaming noises.

"What kind of decent playstation game involves screaming?" Summer questioned, hands on hips.

"Uh... Blood Bath 2... Obviously." Seth and Ryan smirked at each other. The girls just didn't get the whole playstation thing.

"Well then why were the screams so loud? You couldn't have turned the volume down? You probably scared Sophie half to death" Questioned Taylor.

Ryan looked up at the girls, "Yeah, we would have, but we lost the remote."

Summer sighed and turned to Taylor, "Typical" Taylor nodded in agreement, "Anyway, where's Sophie? You guys were so caught up in your stupid playstation game that you didn't bother to notice that Sophie is not with you in this room, let alone downstairs."

"Yeah she's upstairs somewhere..." Ryan added, as the boys resumed their game.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go find her and bring her downstairs to have a snack." Summer said. Taylor nodded with approval.

"Actually I'm starving" Seth agreed, "Let's take a break, buddy." The boys paused the game once again and walked into the kitchen with Taylor.

"I'll get us food." Ryan began to dig through the kitchen cupboards as Seth and Taylor sat at the bench. Taylor opened up the laptop which was still sitting on the bench from their last visit and logged onto the MySpace account that the girls created for Seth and Ryan.

"Oh yes, you guys have picture comments for your fairy princess pictures on MySpace!" Taylor squealed in delight.

"Oh, man! Let me see" Seth cried in displeasure.

"Ok listen to this one, _Fa__i__riesAreCoo__l_says: 'Wow, you guys look really pretty. Comment my pictures from my fairy party for my 10th birthday'" Taylor giggled and continued to scroll down the page, "Apparently the entire 10 year old population of MySpace has commented you guys!" Seth buried his face in his hands, and Ryan groaned in irritation.

"OH. MY. GOD." Taylor screamed.

"What?" The boys asked in unison.

"I think Kaitlin Cooper commented you! Her screen name is _KaityCooperIsFreakinAwesom._She says: 'OMG is this Seth and Ryan! I can't believe I found this. You guys look SO gay. I'll see you around fairies! Mwa xxx.' I'm pretty sure that's her!" Taylor laughed before running upstairs with the laptop to show Summer.

* * *

Monday, 10:07am

**"You know what, peanut butter is SO much better than honey." Seth declared as he and Ryan were scoffing down their peanut butter sandwiches while the girls were upstairs playing horses and cowboys. **

"So true," Ryan agreed as he finished his snack.

Just as the boys began to go over the pros and cons of each condiment, the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it" Seth walked over to the phone with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Seth"

"Mom? Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, how's things at home?"

"Yeah, good... not as good as a five star hotel."

"Very funny... No disasters? No catastrophes? Everything's fine?"

"Yep"

"Okay, then, well I just wanted to let you boys know that unfortunately your father and I won't be home for a few more days."

"What, why? No, no...uh, we need you, mom."

"Well, your father has been asked to go straight from here to a conference for the Newport Group until Friday, and I've been invited to go with him too."

"And you have to go?"

"Well, it'd be nice. It'd be an extension on our holiday."

Seth sighed, "Okay"

"Alright sweetie, well I'm just going to drop in later today and collect some more clean clothes for your father and I, seeing as we'll be away for a little while longer."

"Okay, we'll see you then, love you, mom. Bye."

"Bye, darling."

Seth turned to look at Ryan, "Ryan, buddy, looks like we'll be in this babysitting game for a little while longer."

* * *

Monday, 11:28am

**As Kirsten made her way up the steps to the front door of the Cohen house, she pulled out her keys, and let herself in. Wondering where Sophie and the boys were, she made her way into the kitchen... nothing. **

"Hello? Boys? Sophie?"

Kirsten trudged upstairs and made her way down the hall into Seth's room, but he was nowhere to be seen. Finally, she heard voices coming from the room across the hall, Sophie's room. Kirsten opened the door to find Taylor and Summer, sitting on the floor with little Sophie, teaching her to tie her shoelaces. Kirsten sighed with content and smiled at the scene unfolding before her. After a few tries, Sophie tied the shoelace correctly and the two older girls clapped and cheered, hugging Sophie tightly.

"Woohoo, go Soph." Taylor cried joyfully.

"Thanks Aunt Taylor and Aunt Summ." Sophie reached out and hugged the girls once again.

Kirsten would have remained unnoticed if he hadn't have spoken up.

"Hello, ladies." The three girls turned around to find Kirsten leaning against the doorframe.

"MOMMY!!!" Sophie bolted across the room and jumped up into her mom's arms. Kirsten picked her up, holding the four-year-old on her hip.

"Hey, Kirsten." Summer and Taylor smiled up at Kirsten.

"Wow, you girls are really spoiling Sophie."

Taylor laughed, "Not really, we were just about to take her to the park, but seeing as you're here to collect your things for the week, we might as well give them to you before we go. It was going to be a surprise." Summer and Taylor looked at each other and smiled at Kirsten.

"What do you mean," Kirsten smiled at the girls as she put Sophie down.

"Well," Summer continued, "We have all of your things packed and ready to go, as well as a box of chocolates for you and Sandy to enjoy while you're away, sitting on your bed."

"Oh, girls, you didn't have to do that. You really are angels."

"It was no problem" Taylor finished.

"Do you know where the boys are?" Kirsten asked.

"They're in the pool house, mommy." Sophie looked up at her mom.

"Okay, well I'll go say hi to them, and then be on my way. Thank you so much for this girls, you have no idea how much it means to Sandy and I that you're looking out for the girls too, and we were actually wondering if you two would be willing to stay at the house for the week, just to keep an extra eye on little Sophie." Kirsten asked.

"Sure that's no problem," the girls agreed.

"Great. Taylor, you can have the spare room, upstairs near Sophie, and Summer, you can have me and Sandy's bed." The girls nodded in approval. "Thanks girls, see you later, then." Sophie, Summer and Taylor all said their goodbyes to Kirsten before heading to the park, while Kirsten headed downstairs to find the boys. She walked through the kitchen, outside the back door, and up the stairs, into the pool house only to find her 'mature' sons pounding each other with pillows, running around the pool house.

"STOP RIGHT THERE BOYS"

"Mom!!" Seth replied as innocently as possible, slowly lowering the pillow he had been holding above his head, ready to smack Ryan.

"Kirsten, hey" Ryan copied Seth's action as innocently as possible.

"Don't even try to give me those looks, boys. Do you even know where Sophie is? Have you been supervising her?" Kirsten planted her hands on her hips.

"Well... not really, but we were in the middle of a play station game, when Ryan used a lethal move on my character when we agreed that we were on the same team, and anyway-"

Kirsten cut Seth off "The girls are with her, I know."

"Yeah, so she's perfectly fine and safe, and supervised," Ryan answered sweetly.

"My thoughts exactly," Kirsten smiled, "Which is why I've asked them to stay for the week to supervise Sophie."

"WHAT? You don't trust us?" Seth exclaimed.

"Well... after today's incident... nope, you're going to have to earn your trust back, boys, by supervising Sophie responsibly and without disaster for the rest of the week. Now give me a hug, I'm leaving." The boys walked up to Kirsten, and one by one wrapped their arms around her in a tight squeeze.

"Love you, mom." Seth smiled sweetly.

Kirsten laughed, "That doesn't get you out of this, but I love you too, boys. Bye!" Just as Kirsten was walking out of the pool house, she remembered that she'd forgotten to ask them one important thing.

She stuck her head inside the pool house door, "Oh, and boys... why is there a picture of you two in fairy costumes in the hall?" The boys just stood there red-faced, speechless.

"Don't answer that question" Kirsten replied, seeing the boys' faces.

Kirsten walked out of the pool house and headed back to her car, stopping to pick up her bags from her room on the way, while the boys continued to run around, whacking each other to like two six-year-olds.

**Thanks for reading, guys. In the next chapter: a trip to the hospital is going to send the boys into panic. Hopefully the girls can keep things sane in the Cohen house. This chapter should be added quite shortly, probably by Monday ****next week at the latest. Also, I know there wasn't much Sophie in this chapter, I promise a lot more in the next! Please review, all comments a****ppreciated****, good or bad. **


	9. Monday Afternoon

**Author's Note: **Hey again, before I say anything else I just wanted to let you know that I have just published a new story called Julie Cooper-Nichol, CEO of the Newport Group. This fic focuses on the relationship between Kirsten and Julie. They must endeavour to solve a huge problem that Julie caused without Caleb finding out. The fic is a comedy and is expected to be about 5 chapters long. I will also be starting a few more fics shortly, so check out my fanfiction home page to see what they're all about! Thanks to all of the readers who have provided continuous support with their reviews! I Heart Kid Chino

_Cookies, Movies, and Mermen – Chapter __Nine_

Monday, 12:05pm

**"****So w****hat are we watching, girls?****"**

Taylor said as she sat down on the Cohen's living room couch and placed her bags on the floor. She looked over at Summer and Sophie who were engrossed with the TV. She had just returned from the shops, hands full of groceries.

"We're watching the Valley, the best show EVER!.. Obviously. Just look at the drama." Summer exclaimed as she gestured towards the TV, where one of the characters was bitch-slapping another. Suddenly the scene changed to one of the many couples featured in the show. "See, Sophie, that's Jake and April... the cutest couple ever."

"They're the cutest couple ever, Taylor." Sophie mimicked Summer's words, eyes gleaming with excitement as she looked up at Taylor.

"Uh...Okay" Taylor replied, a little taken aback, seeing Sophie so interested in a show that in her own opinion was in fact the worst show ever. Taylor changed the subject as she snuggled into the couch and noticed the rain bucketing down outside the living room window. "God, does it want to be any more miserable outside?"

"Tell me about it... It was raining all last night, I couldn't get a wink of sleep." Summer rubbed her tired eyes as her attention turned from the TV in front of her, to Taylor. "Anyway, how did the grocery shopping go? Was it crowded?"

"Nahh, not really, it didn't take me too long to get all the things that you wrote on the list." Taylor replied while watching the TV, pretending not to be infatuated with the scene unfolding in front of her. Maybe the Valley wasn't so bad after all...

"That's good... oh, also did you remember the peanut butter?" Summer questioned.

"Yeah, after Seth and Ryan's little condiment war, I thought that it wouldn't hurt to get two jars." Taylor pulled out both of the jars of crunchy peanut butter that she bought.

"Good thinking, the boys were-" Just as Summer began to speak, a loud, piercing scream cut her off... Sophie's scream. The girls ran into the kitchen, where the screaming was coming from, only to find Sophie, lying on the floor, clutching her left arm in agony which was twisted in an awkward, abnormal, painful-looking way.

"Owwww, my arm hurts." Sophie's lips began to quiver and tears welled up in her eyes, shortly before streaming in rivers down her face.

"Oh my God!" Summer shrieked. She grabbed the kitchen bench to stop her from falling over in shock. "Your arm! I don't do injuries." Summer sat down on the floor, trying to stop herself from gagging after taking another look at Sophie's obviously broken arm.

Taylor, however went into military mode, and decided to fix things as soon as she possibly could. "Okay, Sophie, I need you to sit up for me sweetie." Taylor helped Sophie to sit upright, as she continued to whimper in pain. "Okay, can you stretch it out for me?"

Sophie scrunched her face up in pain as she attempted to move her arm. "Nuh-uh. It hurts too bad, Tay." The tears once again rolled down her face.

"What were you even doing in here to hurt yourself anyway?"

"Nothing..." Sophie lied.

"Tell me, missy." Taylor was quite the interrogator, one commanding look, and Sophie felt compelled to tell the truth.

"I was tryin' to get the cookies..."

"Sophie! You and Ryan had that talk a few days ago, right?"

Sophie hung her head in shame, "Yeah."

"And what did he say?" Taylor questioned, going into mother-mode.

"Not to try and get the cookies."

Taylor sighed. Sophie had obviously learnt her lesson the hard way. She softened.

"Okay, Sophie I think you've broken your arm, sweetheart." Taylor rubbed the little girl's arm affectionately, as to try to keep her calm. Surprisingly, her tears stopped.

"Wait... does that mean I get to go to a hopsital?" Sophie looked up at Taylor questioningly.

"It's called a HOSPITAL, and uh... Yeah, I guess so."

"Yayy! I was watching Extreme Makeover with Seth once, and hospitals," Sophie was careful to pronounce the word correctly, "look like heaps of fun with all the machines and stuff, but Sethy was crying 'cause he was happy that the girl looked pretty after her makeover." Sophie smiled.

"Okay..." Taylor was shocked. "Who knew a little girl would ENJOY hospitals" Taylor muttered quietly, surprised that she didn't even care about her arm any longer. In Summer's case however, that was not true. Summer was still breathing erratically after hearing about Sophie's broken arm. Taylor walked over to her and eyed her up and down before rolling her eyes.

"Pull yourself together woman!" Taylor instructed as she pulled a paper bag out of the kitchen draw, and handed it to Summer. "Breathe in and out into this and calm down."

"I can't, her arm is too icky." Summer spilled out in a rushed and frantic manner.

Taylor smiled as she thought of the perfect way to calm Summer down.

"Just think of Seth watching Extreme Makeover..."

* * *

Monday, 12:25pm

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!****"**

Seth screamed, seeing Sophie's arm as he and Ryan walked into the kitchen after they had been called downstairs by the girls. The look on Seth's face as he saw Sophie's arm was priceless. Summer, by this time, had calmed down enough to see the humour in the situation. She clutched her stomach as she let out a loud belly laugh as Ryan rushed over to Sophie and Taylor who were seated on the floor.

When Summer had finished laughing, she turned to Seth, "Aww, what's wrong Seth? I thought you'd be used to this kind of thing, considering you watch Extreme Makeover religiously..."

Seth lowered his voice and looked directly at Summer. "Who told you that?!" He paused for a minute before realising who the culprit was... "SOPHIE ROSE!" He glared at the little girl who just poked her tongue out at him.

Taylor got up off the kitchen floor, after she and Ryan had finished bandaging Sophie's arm with a temporary sling. "Okay, guys we need to get Sophie to a hospital as soon as possible, Sophie's not in too much pain, but we don't want to cause anymore damage to her arm." Taylor explained.

Ryan picked Sophie up off of the floor and stood next to Taylor, carrying his sister in his arms. "I'll drive to the hospital, then." Ryan volunteered.

"Okay, thanks sweetie." Taylor smiled at him.

"Oh and Seth, you need to call Sandy and Kirsten." Ryan said.

"I'm on it."

Ryan turned to Sophie, "So how exactly did you fall of the bench?"

The car trip ahead of the five was going to be very interesting...

**I know this chapter was a little bit shorter than usual, but I had a bit of writer's block, and I promise a longer chapter next time. Next chapter: The boys and girls argue over who was responsible for Sophie's fall. Sandy and Kirsten call with some bad news which throw the four friends into panic, and they must pull together to look after Sophie. Also, how will Seth cope with the hospital****? Hopefully his experiences watching Extreme Makeover will help him out! Please Review!!!**


	10. Monday Night

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Long time, no publishing, I know. So before I say anything else I just want to let everyone know that I'll be continuing writing CMM from now on. However there may be short breaks between chapters as school is getting increasingly difficult (I am completing year 11 and in Term 4 I will be starting year 12, or my senior year(?) for the yanks reading. I Heart Kid Chino

_Cookies, Movies, and Mermen – Chapter __Ten_

Monday, 7:07pm

**"****Yes, I'm sure we'll be perfectly fine Mom.****"**

Seth assured Kirsten as he informed her about the incident over the phone.

"Seth, sweetie I'm just not sure that you guys can handle this. Are you positive that you don't need your father and me to come home?"

"Yeah mom, I'm sure. The girls are packing some bags for Sophie and we'll be at the hospital within the next half-hour."

"Okay then, drive safely and call me if you need anything at all. Love you sweetie."

"Love you mom, bye."

'Click.' Seth hung up the phone and turned around to face Taylor and Summer standing in the kitchen, bags packed and ready to go. The tension was building in the house as Sophie seemed to be getting worse and worse, and was in so much pain that Ryan had to take her to the bathroom as she felt she was going to be sick. "We should get going guys." Taylor and Summer smiled sympathetically as it was obvious that Seth was becoming increasingly nervous and had just put on a smiley facade for Kirsten to stop her from worrying.

"Ryan, you ready to go now?" Summer called up the stairs, wondering if Sophie was finished in the bathroom. Ryan trudged downstairs, carrying a teary Sophie in his arms. "We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. She's in a lot of pain, Summer." Ryan frowned worriedly, glancing at Sophie's red eyes.

"Let's go everyone" Seth called from outside the front door, car keys in hand. Summer, Ryan and Sophie, and Taylor followed behind and climbed into the car.

* * *

Monday, 7:43pm

**Ryan walked up to the hospital's front desk, carrying a now sleeping Sophie in his arms and rang the shiny silver bell, calling the receptionist to the emergency that had unfolded****, while the others stood waiting nervously behind him****. "Can I help you?" The receptionist asked. **

"Yes, my sister fell off our kitchen counter and we think her arm is broken."

The receptionist glanced at Sophie's arm and gulped. "Yeah, I'd say it's broken." The woman scrunched up her face and tried to remain conscious while asking herself why she took this job. "Alright then, we should get little Sophie in to see a doctor as soon as possible. I'll just grab your details."

Ryan nodded, "okay".

"So you're Sophie's father?"

Sophie giggled as it became apparent that she was awake once again. "He's not my dad, silly. He's my brother." Sophie smiled. It was only until she went to lift her arm that she once again realised her intense pain and she shrieked.

"Shhh, it's okay Soph, we're going to get this fixed up now." Ryan soothed.

The receptionist intercepted, "Sorry, you're her brother?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I'm afraid I'll need to speak to your parents then."

"No, you don't understand, they're not in town at the moment, and my brother and I are Sophie's legal guardians while they're away." Ryan gestured toward Seth.

"Okay well then I'm going to need to call your parents to confirm that you can make the medical decisions for her."

"Listen, my sister is in a lot of pain and is in urgent need of a doctor, I don't care if you need to speak to my parents, that's fine, just let us speak to a doctor. Right now. Please." Ryan pleaded.

"Okay, let me see what I can do." The woman made an internal call to an available doctor. "Dr. Johnson will see you in emergency examining room 2, while I grab your details off of your brother."

"Thank you." Ryan hurriedly took Sophie in to see the doctor with Taylor following closely behind.

* * *

Monday, 8:36pm

**"Let me get this straight," Doctor Johnson began, "Little Sophie here fell off of the kitchen bench while trying to get a cookie from the cookie jar?" He raised one eyebrow.**

"Uh, yeah." Ryan blushed, embarrassed that he let such a thing occur.

"We should have been watching more carefully." Taylor reasoned.

"Well, the good news is, she'll be fine. I've observed her x-ray and it seems to be a textbook elbow break. All it requires is a cast, and a few days of rest." He smiled at Sophie who was quietly sucking on her lollipop which had been handed to her by the nurse who x-rayed her arm.

The next half hour was spent getting Sophie's arm put in a cast, and by the time the three had finished speaking to the doctor, grabbed Summer and Seth, and climbed into the Range Rover, tiredness had consumed them, and everyone like a baby slept on the trip home while Summer drove. She sighed contently, looking to see if everyone was still asleep in the backseat in the rear-vision mirror, and then across at Seth who was curled up in a ball, head planted against the window, deep in slumber. Summer turned her head back to concentrating on the road, resuming the relaxing trip home. That was until Seth began to snore. Unfortunately for Summer, it wasn't a quiet little babies' snore. It was more of a huge, fat, ugly ogre's snore, each breath pissing Summer off just a little bit more.

When the noise became unbearably irritating, and louder than the car stereo volume could ever possibly be turned to, Summer decided to take action, and smacked her boyfriend across the back of the head. Seth jumped in fright as he was rudely woken up, and glared across at Summer who was smiling contently now that the noise had stopped. "What the hell was that for, woman?" Seth whined. Summer grabbed his ear painfully hard, leaned over and said, "call me woman again, and I'll hit you five times harder." She leaned back over, and with a final smack, hit him on the leg. "Ass."

Once home, everyone climbed into bed, and slept soundly. There wasn't a peep in the house. Well, except for Seth's snoring.

**Okay, so ****kinda**** short, I know. Next chapter, Tuesday morning will be longer. Thanks for reading guys. ****Feel free to leave a review (good or bad) as usual.**


End file.
